


Gally's Story

by XProSkeith



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Character Study, Feels, Gally Feels, Gen, Headcanon, between The Maze Runner and The Death Cure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XProSkeith/pseuds/XProSkeith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of what happens to Gally in between the end of The Maze Runner and when he finally meets up again with Thomas and Minho in The Death Cure. The story gives insight into Gally's character, his emotional and mental states during that time, and his priorities, motivations, and concerns.</p><p>This was inspired by <a href="http://thegladuh.tumblr.com/post/98808925899/speaking-of-gally-im-thinking-of-how-strong">this post</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gally's Story

Gally couldn’t control himself. He couldn’t even process what he was feeling, but he was crying. He was angry, sad, frustrated, and so much more. And he had no control. He still couldn’t control himself. They forced him to walk in to that room. To throw the knife into Chuck’s chest. To kill one of his brothers. Yet, after all that hell, they still wouldn’t give him back control of his body.

Then Thomas was on top of him, relentlessly punching him in the face with one hand while squeezing his throat with the other hand. Pain flooded through Gally, blending with his thoughts and feelings to the point that he could no longer tell what pain was physical and what was emotional and mental. He screamed in pain, but it almost felt like it was someone else screaming. Not him. He wanted to say he was sorry, that he didn’t want to hurt or kill Chuck. But he couldn’t make his mouth move. Only tears ran down his face.

 _I’m sorry. I’m sorry_ , Gally repeated over and over in his head.

Then he thought, didn’t he deserve this? He’d failed to protect his friends, his family. Now he’d even killed one of them and that killed him. On top of everything else he was feeling as Thomas continued to pummel him, despair set in. He deserved this and just wanted it to end. He felt relief as a final punch from Thomas knocked him out.

Gally woke up on a hospital bed in white room. He hurt everywhere, especially his face. He realized he couldn’t see out of his right eye because it was swollen shut. Gally also noticed that he could control his body again, but it hurt too much to really move. Someone wearing a lab coat stood over him suddenly.

“Ah, you’re finally awake,” he said. “We managed to patch you up, but there will be scars. You have multiple stitches all over your face and a broken nose and cheekbone. I suggest you don’t move around much for a little while.”

And then the man was gone, leaving Gally alone and unable to move. He was left only with his thoughts. They drifted back to the Glade, back to when Thomas first arrived and things started changing. He tried to tell them, to warn them that bad things would happen. He didn’t want of the Gladers to die or get hurt. They were his brothers, his family. He just wanted to protect them. But they always refused to listen to him. They shot him down at every turn, even physically like with Minho, until he finally snapped. He snapped and ran into the maze.

What if he hadn’t ran into the maze? What if he hadn’t let himself be captured by the grievers? Chuck might still be alive. He might still be with his friends. His friends might not have died. To some extent, he blamed himself for everything. After all, he’d failed. Failed to protect everyone he cared about. After a while, he drifted off to sleep.

His sleep provided no respite from those thoughts. He found himself back in the control room, holding the knife again, unable to control himself. Once again, he threw the knife into Chuck’s chest. He couldn’t stop it. He could never stop it.

Gally awoke again to a group of doctors standing around him. One of them had been shaking him.

“We’re going to give you back your memory,” said the doctor.

Gally panicked. He didn’t want to remember. It hurt like hell to move, but he tried nevertheless. He flailed on the bed as pain surged through him. The doctors quickly held him down and restrained him. Another gave him an injection. Gally felt himself relaxing, unable to move or protest. It was a sedative.

“There, that’s better,” said the doctor as a machine was wheeled into the room. “We’ll begin the procedure now”

Without further delay, the doctors positioned the machine over Gally’s head.

 _No… NO!_ screamed Gally inside his head, but he couldn’t move.

The machine clicked on and Gally whited out.

Gally was awake again. Or was he? He couldn’t tell. His head was spinning. They’d restored his memories successfully. He remembered life before the Flare, before the solar flares. He remembered the hell that Earth became afterward. His parents were both infected. WICKED came for him. They promised his parents that he was important and would be taken care of. They kissed him goodbye and then he was brought to the facility.

He remembered meeting all the others, learning their real names, working with them, learning with them. They played together and relaxed together. Eventually the time came to start sending them into the maze. Gally knew everyone’s name, including his own, but he didn’t care. He vowed he’d never use that name again or any of the names for his other friends. Not that he expected to see them again. That thought depressed him, so he tried to get some sleep, hoping that his head would stop swimming. After a few troubled minutes, sleep took Gally once more.

He was awakened by the doctors again. He was feeling better, so he sat up this time.

“We’re moving you to a room. You don’t need to stay in here anymore,” said one of the doctors.

“Where are you-?” Gally tried to croak out.

“No questions,” interrupted the doctor. “You’re being moved. That’s all you need to know.”

Gally didn’t protest. They brought him to a new room. It was white with a small bed, a small desk, and one chair. The moment he stepped into the room, they slammed the door behind him and locked it. Gally wasn’t even surprised. He just walked over to the bed and collapsed on it.

His thoughts turned to the Glade and the Gladers once again. He was reminded of everything he’d lost. In the end, he had lost everything. His friends, his family, were gone. He’d never see them again. He’d probably spend the rest of his life in this room. The thought was maddening. He curled into himself and cried, haunted once again by the image of Chuck’s bloody, lifeless corpse.

The next day, a doctor came in. He removed the stitches from Gally’s face and gave him another injection to help with swelling. She left immediately afterward, the door locking behind her. Gally lay down on his bed again and sighed. His mind was still swimming and so heavy. But now his thoughts took another direction. They focused on Thomas. At first, this reignited his rage, but then it fizzled out. At the time, he’d been so mad and frustrated at Thomas. He knew what he’d done and he’d been changing things since he arrived. But, in the end, he was a Glader, too. He had been trying to help them find a way out. He also wanted everyone to get out alive. Gally was torn by this new revelation. It would take more time for him to accept that. For now, he sighed before rolling over and trying to go back to sleep.

Days passed, each as monotonous as the last. Sometimes they let Gally walk the halls with two armed guards at his side. Beyond that, he was kept in solitary confinement in that room. His meals were brought to him three times a day and they were all simple. On morning, someone he didn’t recognize brought him his food. Gally looked at the new person with suspicion. After a week, the same three people had delivered his meals every day. This was unusual.

An alarm suddenly sounded, The guards at the door looked antsy. The man who had brought him his food looked at them through the window in the door.

“Go,” he said. “I can handle this kid, don’t worry. Whatever was important enough to trigger an alarm is more important than this.”

The guards nodded and ran off down the hallway. The man turned to face Gally and smiled.

“With them gone, I can talk freely,” said.

“Who the hell are you?” asked Gally, getting to his feet quickly. “Some new slinthead they sent in here to mess with me?”

“No, no,” replied the man, raising his hand as if to dismiss Gally’s claims. “I’m a spy from an underground group called the Right Arm. We’re trying to take down WICKED.”

“Why should I believe you?” asked Gally.

“For starters, we’re the ones who tripped the alarm,” said the man. “We needed to talk to you alone. But we can get you out of here. Or, rather, we can tell you how to get yourself out of here.”

“You didn’t answer my question,” said Gally curtly.

“I don’t have any real proof I can give you,” said the man. “I can say that if you come with us, you can take down WICKED and get revenge for what you did. You’ll be free of this place and, maybe, just maybe, you’ll see some of your friends again.”

Gally lunged forward and grabbed the man by the front of his shirt, pulling him upward.

“Don’t play games with me, you piece of klunk,” growled Gally. “After everything I’ve been through, you should know better than that.”

The man remained calm and, looking Gally straight in the eyes, said, “I’m not playing games with you. If you come with us, there’s a chance you might see them again. But even if you don’t, you’ll destroy WICKED along the way. Isn’t that worth it?”

Gally relaxed his grip, releasing the man. He looked at the man and thought for a moment. Memories of everything that WICKED had done to him and his friends filled his head. He wanted revenge. But along with those came the good memories. The times when the Gladers were all together and everything was great. He’d give anything to have that back again.

“Just tell me what to do,” said Gally bluntly.

“You need to start acting crazy,” said the man. “Just bizarre behavior. Throwing chairs, random shouting, pretending to hallucinate, whatever. Do that and they’ll let you out. When they do, our people will find you.”

Gally nodded as the alarm finally stopped. They heard footsteps coming down the hall.

“It seems our time is up,” said the man. “You’ve made the right decision. We look forward to working with you.”

With a small nod, the man turned around and opened the doors as the guards returned. They appeared to suspect nothing. Gally ate the food the man had brought him while he thought about what he needed to do. He figured it wouldn’t be smart to start immediately after meeting with the man nor would it be good for him to act extremely crazy. No, he’d have to build it up a bit until he had a full freak out. Gally smirked as he ate his breakfast at his desk. He was going to be free.

Gally let the next few days pass by uneventfully. He bided his time. He hadn’t seen that man again since that day. It made sense if he was a spy. He wouldn’t want to risk getting caught. Gally decided it was time now though. The next time they brought him his lunch, Gally threw the tray in the face of the guy who brought it to him. He then started screaming as loud as he could. The guards came in and restrained him. He let himself calm down before the doctors got there. They didn’t give him a second tray and when dinner came, the guards entered with the man who brought it to him.

The next day, Gally started throwing his chair around the room. When the guards entered to stop him, he wasted no time in hurling the chair at them. He nailed one guard in the head while the other quickly restrained him. This time, some doctors appeared and gave him a sedative. When he woke up, he started gnawing on the chair as the guards and doctors watch from the window. He stared wildly at them.

Gally carried on like this for a few days, doing increasingly crazier and bizarre behavior. He’d been at it for almost a week now and it was clear by the way the guards and doctors were acting that they were at their wits end with him. Gally decided it was time for one final grand gesture. One big thing that would just push them over the edge. It would take some planning though.

Lunch would be there soon. Gally also knew that WICKED was at its busiest around this time meaning the most people would be around to see him. This was his shot. He waited next to the door, pressing himself against the wall. A minute later, the door unlocked and the guards entered with his meal carrier. They walked in quickly as they always did. They were surprised as they didn’t see Gally there.

Gally wasted no time. He darted out the door before they even noticed he was there. He quickly stripped, leaving his clothes, including his underwear, in a pile near the door. He ran naked down the hallways of WICKED screaming and making as much noise as possible. As he approached a large area where he knew many WICKED employees would be gathered, an idea came to him.

“There’s beetles in my veins!” Gally shouted as crazily as he could manage. “THERE’S BEETLES IN MY VEINS! THEY’RE CRAWLING AROUND INSIDE ME! THEY’RE EVERYWHERE!”

He continued shouting such things. He drew the attention of everybody in the area and all they could do was stare at him. Gally kept running and screaming as long as he could, but eventually some guards found him and tackled him. As soon as they did, he began flailing and struggling, trying to break free. He had to put on a good show after all. He continued his ranting until the doctors came. They gave him three shots. Gally smiled, confident that he had won, and then he blacked out.

Gally awoke in his room and in restraints. A doctor and two guards were standing nearby.

“Since you can’t seem to behave yourself, we’re going to send you elsewhere,” said the doctor. “We’ll be transporting you this evening.”

Another man entered the room. Gally recognized him. It was the same man from before who had told him how to get out of there. He cast a brief look at Gally and Gally knew that he was going to help him. The doctor handed the clipboard with all the information about the transfer to him. The man nodded and swiftly left the room. The doctor gave Gally one more look before leaving with the guards. The door locked behind them.

Several hours late, Gally was moved to a transport van, still in restraints. They began driving immediately after he was loaded in. After about an hour of driving, Galy heard an explosion and the van screeched to a halt. Next came shouting and gunfire. A minute late, the back doors of the van flew open and some men carrying assault rifles entered. One of them began to undo Gally’s restraints.

“Gally, I presume,” said the man. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“I guess you’re with the Right Arm?” asked Gally, rubbing his wrists now that they had been released.

“Yeah, that’s us,” said the man. “My name is Lawrence. We’re taking you to Denver to meet with our boss.”

“Good that. I’m ready to get out of here,” said Gally.

Lawrence nodded and showed him the way to their vehicle, a much larger transport vehicle. Once everyone was back inside, they took off. After driving for a while, they came upon a berg. Gally looked at it.

“I thought only those shuckfaces at WICKED had one of these,” said Gally.

“Well, our leader is a well-funded and well-connected man,” said Lawrence. “He can bend the rules a bit.”

“Whatever. Let’s just get going,” said Gally.

Lawrence nodded. Everyone boarded the berg and they departed for Denver. After several more hours of flight where Gally slept restlessly, they finally landed in Denver. They lead Gally through the airport’s security. The strange VCT machine didn’t sit well with Gally.

“What is that?” asked Gally, staring at the machine.

“It’s a Viral Contagion Threat machine,” answered Lawrence. “It just tests for the Flare. Just go with it and act normal or you’ll stand out. Once we make it through here, we’re golden.”

“Good that,” replied Gally begrudgingly.

He didn’t like the idea of another machine poking into him, but he figured he didn’t have much of a choice. He placed his face against the machine and the needle jabbed itself into his neck. Gally barely felt it at all. A moment later, the needle retracted and Gally was cleared.

The security personnel then directed him to the detector. Gally didn’t bother asking about this and just stepped into the box that he was told to. Nothing seemed to happen, but the person on the other side told him to step out, so he assumed he’d passed. He rejoined Lawrence and the others outside.

“Time to get back to HQ,” said Lawrence.

“And how’re we going to do that?” asked Gally.

“Our boss sent a van to pick us up,” replied Lawrence. “It should be here any second.”

As soon as those words left Lawrence’s mouth, a van drove up, stopping next to them.

“It seems our ride’s here. Your carriage awaits,” joked Lawrence as he opened the door for Gally, gesturing dramatically.

Gally glared at him, clearly not amused, and said, “Slim it, slinthead.”

Lawrence just snickered as Gally climbed into the van. He and the others followed right behind him. Once they were all inside, the van sped off. Before long, they reached a garage. As they drove in, the door closed behind them. Everyone quickly exited the van. Lawrence turned to face Gally as Gally stepped out of the van.

“Come with me,” Lawrence said. “I’m going to take you to our boss.”

Gally nodded and said, “Good that. It’s time I meet this shuckface.”

Lawrence cocked an eyebrow at Gally, unsure as to whether or not he just insulted their boss, and said, “You might want to watch your tongue.”

Gally smirked and retorted, “I’ll say what I want.”

Lawrence just sighed and led Gally down a maze of hallways. Finally, they reached a set of double doors. Lawrence opened them and they entered a room where a rather large man sat behind a desk. He grinned as they entered the room.

“You must be Gally,” he said.

“And you must be the boss,” said Gally, sounding unimpressed. “I’m glad we’ve gotten the obvious out of the way.”

The man behind the desk laughed and said, “Straight to the point I see! Alright. Well, my name’s Vince and, yes, I am the boss here. We’re trying to take down WICKED and we need your help.”

“Why me?” asked Gally.

“We need someone who is familiar with their HQ’s structure, its functions, and its security systems. Basically, someone with true inside knowledge,” answered Vince.

“And you think I have that?” asked Gally.

“We know you do,” said Vince flatly. “We know they restored your memory and that you spent a few weeks just walking around the facility. You have better insight than all of us.”

Gally knew Vince was right. After the restored his memories, he could remember pretty much everything about the WICKED compound. After all, it was basically where he grew up. The extra weeks there had only helped him to re-familiarize himself with it all. Gally looked Vince straight in the eye with a serious look.

“If I help you, you’re sure we’ll destroy WICKED?” asked Gally.

“Yes, I am,” replied Vince simply.

“And what about my friends? Any chance I’ll see them again?” pressed Gally.

“I can’t promise you that,” answered Vince. “But I can say it is a possibility. Just remember that it isn’t our top priority.”

Gally thought about this for a minute. The memories of all his friends and the days they spent in the Glade came back to him. Then the memories of the hell that they all experienced. The death. The pain. Gally knew WICKED had to be destroyed. If he found his friends again along the way, then that would be great. If not, well, he’d have gotten revenge by destroying WICKED.

“Alright, I accept,” said Gally.

Vince smiled broadly and said, “Welcome to the Right Arm, Gally. Let’s get to work.”

Over the next several weeks, Gally met all the important people in Right Arm and made an effort to meet everyone in it in general. He quickly learned how they operated and helped them improve on that. As a Keeper, Gally had been a leader in the Glade, so he fell back into leadership pretty easily. He disseminated information about WICKED to everyone, especially the spies and those who were drawing up the plans for their big attack. It didn’t take long for Gally to become what was essentially Vince’s right hand man. In spite of all this work, he constantly kept watch for any information about his friends. He still wanted to find them again.

Vince was very pleased with how everything had been going with Gally. He decided to give him his own apartment and staff to continue operations as a satellite site. Gally appreciated this not just because it gave him power and true autonomy, but because it finally meant an end to constantly moving with the big base. It was a little place on the corner of Kenwood and Brookshire. Apartment 2792. Gally wasted no time settling in and getting straight to work.

A few weeks later, Gally received news that an unexpected WICKED berg had landed in Denver.

“Find out who it is,” ordered Gally. “NOW!”

The messenger nodded before scurrying out the door. Gally stood and paced around the room, partially from excitement and partially from nervousness. This was the first big clue he’d come across. He waited for his informant to return.

About a half hour later, his informant returned to him.

“What did you find out?” asked Gally.

“It’s a group of kids,” said the man. “They match several of the descriptions you gave us. I think it’s safe to say it’s your friends.”

Gally’s heart began to race. He’d found them. Finally.

“A girl seemed to be leading them,” continued the man. “The one you said was in the maze with you.”

“Teresa,” said Gally absentmindedly.

He scribbled down a message on a piece of paper telling her to come to him and where he was. He handed the folded paper to his messenger.

“Give this to her,” said Gally. “And do it quickly.”

The man nodded and darted out the door again. Gally took a seat and waited. He figured it’d be best to get straight to the point. He didn’t have to wait very long. After about another half hour, there was a knock at his door. He opened it and saw Teresa. Just her.

“Gally!” Teresa said in surprise.

“Teresa,” said Gally a bit tersely. “Come in.”

Teresa nodded and walked into the apartment as Gally closed the door behind her. He gestured towards a chair in front of his desk. She sat in it as Gally took his seat behind his desk.

“So it’s true. You really are alive,” said Teresa.

“Clearly,” said Gally sarcastically.

“Sorry,” said Teresa. “I just thought that after that you…”

“WICKED saved me,” said Gally in disgust. “They kept me alive and then gave me all of my memories back against my will.”

“You your remember everyone’s names then. I should call you-” started Teresa.

“No!” exclaimed Gally, cutting her off. “I won’t call any of you by those shuck names and I sure as hell don’t want to be called by mine.”

Teresa shrank back a little before she said, “Okay. I’m sorry. You must have gone through hell after we left.”

“That would be an understatement,” said Gally. “But that’s not why I asked you to come here.”

“I know,” Teresa said. “So, what do you want, Gally?”

“I want you to tell me everything that happened,” said Gally. “Who’s still alive? Who’s with you? Tell me.”

Teresa saw something she didn’t expect to see in Gally’s eyes. Concern. Genuine concern. But beyond that she saw sadness. A deep sadness. Perhaps she’d been wrong about him. Maybe he wasn’t as bad as she thought. Maybe he really was a good person.

“Gally…” Teresa said.

“Look,” said Gally. “I still don’t really trust you and, honestly, I don’t even really like you, but you’re who I’m dealing with right now. So, tell me.”

Teresa nodded and began explaining everything. She told him what happened during the Scorch Trials and how many had died along the way. Then she told him about the immunes and not immunes. Gally’s heart sank when he heard Newt wasn’t immune. He knew that was a death sentence. They’d had some disagreements in the Glade, but Newt was still a good person and part of his family.

“They’re not with you, are they?” asked Gally.

“No,” answered Teresa. “Thomas, Newt, and Minho got separated from us. We thought they’d left ahead of us, but now I’m not sure. Things were really confusing during our escape.”

“Yeah,” said Gally. “Do you know anything at all about them?”

“I know they’ll probably head here just like we did,” replied Teresa. “There’s several reasons for that.”

“Good that,” said Gally. “Well, before you go, I should tell you what’s going on here.”

“I’d appreciate that,” said Teresa.

Gally explained what the Right Arm was and how he’d been working with them for a while now. He told her that they planned to destroy WICKED in one final attack. Teresa listened intently, not interrupting him. When he finished, she finally spoke up.

“There’s something else you should know,” said Teresa.

“What’s that?” asked Gally.

“WICKED’s been capturing immunes and transporting them back to their HQ,” she said. “They’re preparing to continue or restart the trials if they can’t make a cure from our data.”

“What?!” exclaimed Gally much louder than he intended. “If this is your idea of a shucking joke…”

“I’m not joking, Gally,” said Teresa seriously. “It’s happening. You’re right and WICKED needs to be stopped, but you can’t kill any of the innocent immunes in there.”

“We’ll do our best to get them out,” said Gally.

“I can’t say we’ll help you for sure right now,” said Teresa. “Only that we’ll think about it.”

Gally nodded and said, “Good that. You know where to find me if you decide to.”

“Yeah. I’ll find you,” said Teresa as she got up to leave.

“Teresa, wait,” said Gally just before she reached the door.

“What is it?” asked Teresa, stopping with her hand on the doorknob.

“Keep them safe, okay?” said Gally.

Teresa turned to smile softly at Gally and said, “Don’t worry, Gally. We’re a tough bunch. We’ll be alright. But I promise I’ll keep them all safe. You have my word.”

“Good that,” said Gally. “Goodbye, Teresa.”

“Goodbye, Gally,” said Teresa as she walked out the door.

Gally rubbed his face with his hands. He had a lot on his mind now. Many of his friends were safe and in the city. They were nearby. That was enough good news for him for now. He still had work to do though. He had to let Vince know about what WICKED was doing and fast, so he set off for the main base.

Gally returned a few hours later from his meeting with Vince. As expected, Vince was outraged by this news and decided to speed up their plans. Gally collapsed into his desk chair, somewhat exhausted now. A moment later, one of his subordinates burst through the front door, breathing heavily.

“You better have a good reason for barging in here,” said Gally surlily.

“I found them,” gasped the man. “The guys you said were missing. Thomas and Minho. They’re here. In the city. Just arrived on a WICKED berg.”

Any trace of exhaustion left Gally immediately. He was on his feet, scribbling a message to them. This was it. This was what he needed. He assumed Newt wasn’t with them because he was infected. The thought saddened him, but he quickly shook it off. He handed the note to his subordinate.

“Find them and give this to Thomas,” ordered Gally. “Now!”

The man drew in a couple of deep breaths before running out the door again. Gally couldn’t quite sit still. He ended up pacing around the room for about an hour. Over that time, he managed to settle down. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. They were here.

Gally walked over to the door and opened. There before him stood two very familiar faces. Thomas and Minho. There was a man and a woman with them as well. Gally recognized them from his restored memory, but elected to ignore them. It felt like years since he’d seen Thomas and Minho thought it had only been a couple of months at most. They both looked like they’d seen a lot and it had taken its toll on them. Gally felt many different things about seeing them again, but he knew they didn’t have much time and he’d have to put all that aside for now.

“Glad you came,” said Gally as he opened the door wider to let them in. “Come in.”


End file.
